Daddy in the Making
by elizabeth-236
Summary: Kagome Higurashi no podía creer que su hija Emma, de seis años, le hubiera preguntado a un completo desconido si quería una esposa. Bien era cierto que Inuyasha Taisho era guapísimo, encantador y se le daba muy bien con los niños.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

El replicar del teléfono apenas pudo penetrar la bruma de agotamiento que envolvía la mente de Inuyasha Taisho. Finalmente sacó una mano de debajo de la sábana y descolgó el auricular.

-Mas vale que sea algo importante... –gruñó.

-Soy el comandante McKenna, Taisho.

-¿Señor? –la mente de Inuyasha se despejó a instante al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

-¿Salvó ayer por la tarde a un niño de ser arrollado por un camión, Taisho?

Inuyasha pasó su mano por su rostro y masculló una maldición. La tensión que le había causado trabajar infiltrado durante seis meses para cerrar una importante operación antidroga había pasado su factura. Estaba agotado y casi quemado. Apenas podía recordar su nombre, y menos aún lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Trató de pensar, de recordar lo sucedido.

Finalmente había cerrado el caso. Los sospechosos estaban bajo custodia, había entregado el informe y se había ido a casa para tratar de dormir a pierna suelta por primera vez en seis meses.

Entonces recordó al niño. Y estuvo a punto de maldecir de nuevo.

-Sí, señor. Lo hice. La madre estaba distraída hablando por su móvil. E l niño salió corriendo tras su pelota. Yo estaba allí por casualidad, vi lo que estaba pasando y fui por él. Nada del otro mundo, señor.

-En eso se equivoca, Taisho. Al parecer la prensa piensa lo contrario. Su foto aparece en la primera página de casi todos los periódicos de Chicago.

Inuyasha se irguió en la cama de un salto.

-¿Qué?

-Su foto está en casi toda la prensa –repitió el comandante pacientemente-. Casualmente había un reportero por allí que lo fotografió en el momento en el que salvaba al niño. Ahora tengo a una periodista meticona fuera de mi despacho que espera entrevistar al último policía héroe de Chicago. Le han puesto "el Policía Más Sexy de la Ciudad".

-Maldita sea –gruñó Inuyasha.

-Lo mismo digo, detective –no resultó difícil captar el tono burlón del comandante-. Lo siento, Taisho, pero no me queda otra opción. Va a estar treinta días de baja, sin perder si sueldo, por supuesto –el comandante ignoró las protestas de Inuyasha -. Puede que para entonces la prensa haya perdido interés en usted. No puedo permitir que uno de mis mejores quede al descubierto. Podría suponer un riesgo para su vida, además de un problema serio para cualquier investigación en la que esté trabajando.

-Pero...

-Treinta días –ladró el comandante -. Empezando desde hoy mismo, teniente. ¿Comprendido?

-Comprendido –murmuró Inuyasha.

-Y haga el favor de irse de la ciudad. Esta periodista no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere. No creo que tenga más de media hora antes de que lo localice en su casa. Quiero que desaparezca hasta que este asunto que ¡de completamente olvidado¿me oye?

-Sí, señor –Inuyasha ya había salido de la cama y estaba recogiendo sus vaqueros del suelo.

-Nos veremos en treinta y un días.

-Sí, señor.

-Y haga lo necesario para mantener su nariz y rostro alejados de la prensa hasta entonces.

Tras pasar diez minutos maldiciendo la prensa de Chicago, Inuyasha metió algo de ropa en una bolsa de viaje, tomó su ordenador portátil y el archivo que llevaba recopilando desde hacía casi diez años. Luego llamó a su familia para comunicarles o sucedido y que se iba de la ciudad hasta que la prensa se calmara.

Aunque se habrían enterado de todos modos. Hijo mayor de una familia numerosa, sus cinco hermanos, su hermana y él estaban totalmente unidos. Teniendo en cuenta que todos sus hermanos eran policías o bomberos, no había duda en que todos habían visto la prensa de la mañana.

Menos mal que se iba, pensó mientras guardaba sus cosas en el maletero de su Mustang. De lo contrario, no habría sobrevivido a la burlas de sus hermanos.

"El Policía Más sexy de la Ciudad", pensó, asqueado. Acababa de sumergirse en el ajetreo tráfico de la ciudad cuando empezó a nevar.

No tenía idea de donde ir. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, pero lo último que quería era un enfrentamiento con la prensa. De manera que siguió conduciendo hasta salir de la cuidad.

En algún lugar entre Illions y Wisconsin, el viento arreció y el cielo se oscureció mientras la nieve empezaba a caer con mas fuerza. Mientras conducía escuchando una emisora de viejos éxitos, Michael trató de relajas su mente y poco a poco fue notando como iba amainando su tensión.

Los seis meses que había pasado trabajando de incógnito habían sido agotadores. No era fácil vivir en el filo de la navaja, introducido en el sub-mundo de las drogas, siempre vigilante y siempre preocupado por si lo descubrían, algo que sin duda le habría costado muy caro.

Le gustaba ser policía. Era una tradición de la familia Taisho. Su abuelo fue policía en Chicago, lo mismo que su padre, que murió cumpliendo con su deber cuando él tenía once años. Como hijo mayor de la familia, se esperaba que él también se uniera al cuerpo, cosa que hizo obedientemente.

Pero siempre había tenido otro sueño, un sueño secreto que nunca había tenido el valor de revelar a nadie. Se había dedicado a recopilar notas de sus casos durante diez años con la esperanza de contar algún día en un libro sus experiencias.

Pero nunca había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Hasta ahora.

El pensamiento hizo que sintiera una excitación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. No recordaba si alguna vez en su vida había tenido todo un mes por delante para hacer lo que quisiera.

Perdido en sus pensamientos siguió conduciendo sin darse demasiada cuenta de que se iba acercando al corazón de la tormenta. Cuando se hizo consciente de que le convenía detenerse y buscar refugio antes de que las condiciones climáticas empeoraran se fijo en un cartel que anunciaba una población llamada Chester Lake, de dos mil doscientos setenta y cinco habitantes, que se hallaba a ocho millas.

Necesitó casi media hora recorrerlas. Casi sonrió de alivio cuando vio el cartel del desvío, seguido de inmediato por otro que anunciaba el hostal de Chester Lake.

Salió con cuidado de la autovía y maldijo cuando al frenar al final de la rapa el coche le patinó un poco. Afortunadamente no había ningún otro vehículo cerca.

Giró hacia la izquierda en dirección a las únicas luces visibles, apagó la radio y subió la calefacción. Preocupado por la gasolina que pudiera quedarle, bajó la mirada un momento y cuando la alzó vio que un cervatillo de cola blanca se cruzaba ante él en la carretera.

Instintivamente pisó los frenos giró el volante para evitar golpear al animal. El coche patinó y dio un círculo antes de que Inuyasha perdiera el control.

Trató de protegerse la cabeza y el rostro con los brazos mientras el coche contra un banco de nieve helada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón por no presentarme antes, és que es la primera historia que adapto y pues como que no se como manejar esta pagina, pero esta historia es una adaptacion de Se busca Esposa, de la autora Sharon de Vita, realmente queria que lo supieran y espero que lo difrutesn asi como yo lo hice, bueno sin más que agregar, me despido. Porfis dejenme review. Bye.

CAPITULO 2

Los perros empezaron a gruñir.

Kagome Higurashi apartó la mirada del registro que estaba poniendo al día.

-¡Mackenzie¡Mahoney! Dejen de gruñir –miró a los dos enormes perros que se hallaban tumbados frente a la chimenea-. No han nada que temer. Ya les he dicho que sólo es una tormenta. Nada que no hayan visto antes, así que ya basta.

-Ésta va a ser una de las malas –dijo tío Jimmy desde la mesa en la que jugaba un solitario-. De momento, la peor del invierno –miró hacia le exterior por los ventanales que se alzaban del suelo al techo ambos lados de la chimenea-. Probablemente no parará en toda la noche.

-Lo sé –dijo Kagome con un suspiro. Tras cerrar el libro de registros, se acercó a os perros para acariciarles la cabeza-. El hombre del tiempo dijo que se podrían alcanzar lo veinte grados bajo cero –añadió se cercioraba con la mirada de que tenían suficiente leña dentro. Frunció el ceño al ver que los gruñidos de los perros arreciaban-. ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? Dejen de gruñir de una vez.

-¿Has oído algo, Kagome? –preguntó tío Jimmy de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy segura –admitió Kagome, que sintió de pronto una inexplicable inquietud.

El hostal estaba técnicamente cerrado durante e invierno. Se abriría de nuevo durante la semana en la que se celebra e Festival de Navidad de Chester Lake, pero para eso aún faltaba un mes y, como encargada y socia del hostal, sabía que no tenían reservas.

En los seis años transcurridos desde que se divorció de su marido y fue a vivir allí con su tío en el aislado hostal que éste poseía en Wisconsin, nunca se había sentido realmente asustada ni sola, probablemente que agradecía la paz y el sosiego que había encontrado allí tras su tumultuoso matrimonio.

Aunque la soledad fuera un visitante habitual, no era un precio muy alto a pagar dados los maravillosos beneficios que se derivaban de vivir allí.

Pero en aquellos momentos sentía una extraña inquietud, casi una premonición, y entendía por qué.

-Ha parecido un golpe seco –dijo su tío a la vez que tomaba su bastón para ponerse en pie.

Kagome no podía imaginar que pudiera haber alguien tan imprudente como para andar merodeando por allí en plena ventisca, pero se acercó a la puerta de todos modos y la abrió para echar un vistazo.

-¡Cielo Santo! –exclamó a la vez que alargaba una mano hacia el hombre que se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta de una herida en la frente y cubierto de nieve desde los pies hasta sus botas vaqueras, ridículamente inadecuadas para aquel clima-. ¡Ayúdame tío Jimmy! –dijo mientras hacía que el hombre se apoyara contra su hombro y lo acompañaba hacia uno de los sofás que había delante de la chimenea-. Debe estar loco –murmuró para sí mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse -. Hay una ventisca ahí afuera -añadió innecesariamente mientras lo ayudaba a subir las piernas antes de quitarles las botas y la cazadora.

Los perros comenzaron a gruñir de inmediato a las botas.

-No, no estoy loco –Inuyasha suspiró y se preguntó si estaría delirando. Habría podido jurar que había un ángel sentado a su lado. Un precioso ángel de cabello negro y que olía celestialmente. Volvió a parpadear, sin saber si estaba despierto o soñando. La caminata se había hecho interminable y estaba tan helado que apenas podía sentir el cuerpo.

-Me llamo Inuyasha –dijo, y trató de sonreír, pero sentía el rostro congelado-. Me llamo Inuyasha y no estoy loco.

-De modo que también es un comediante –Kagome movió la cabeza, asombrada y divertida por le hecho de que le hombre aún tuviera ganas de bromear. Cuando tocó la herida de la frente, él apartó instintivamente la cabeza-. ¿Está herido en algún otro sitio?

Inuyasha no contestó. Se limitó a permanecer quieto temblando. Kagome fue por una manta que había sobre el respaldo de sofá y lo arropó con ella.

Tenía el cabello cubierto de nieve. No estaba segura de qué color eran sus ojos, pero su rostro, rojo a causa del frío, tenía un aspecto un tanto duro. La nariz parecía haber sufrido alguna rotura y aún conserva una pequeña cicatriz en el puente. Su boca, grande con el labio inferior un poco más carnoso que el superior, confería a su rostro una sensualidad que habría hecho preguntarse a cualquier mujer o que se sentiría teniendo aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Una incipiente barba de varios días cubría su mandíbula y le confería un aire ligeramente peligroso que hizo que la ansiedad de Kagome había experimentado unos momentos antes aumentara.

Su rostro no era precisamente delicado, pero no había duda de que contenía la clase de fascinación capaz de atraer el interés de una mujer... y de conservarlo largo tiempo.

Inquieta por sus pensamientos, Kagome apartó la mirada a la vez que se reprendía. Debía sentirse bastante sola para estar babeando de aquella manera por aquel misterioso desconocido.

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta y luego ir a la cocina por el botiquín y traer más mantas, tío?

Con el bastón golpeando con suavidad el suelo de madera, Jimmy se acercó a la puerta.

-También voy a necesitar uno de tus pijamas de franela y unos calcetines –añadió Kagome mientras contemplaba con el ceño fruncido la herida de la frente de Inuyasha. Aunque no era especialmente profunda, aún sangraba y se estaba inflamando. No sabía si sufría una conmoción, pero debía averiguarlo-. ¿Inuyasha? –dijo mientras lo zarandeaba con suavidad por el hombro-. ¿Puede abrir los ojos y hablarme un momento?

Esperó mientras él se esforzaba en abrir los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Bien –se inclinó para mirarle los ojos. Las pupilas parecían de tamaño normal. Parecía ligeramente aturdido, pero era de esperar dado el golpe que se había llevado. Volvió a tocar el corte de su frente y comprobó que casi había dejado de sangrar-. ¿Hace falta que llamemos a alguien¿Alguien lo está esperando?

Inuyasha la oyó, pero tenía la sensación deque su voz llegaba desde muy lejos. Trató de llevarse una mano a la frente.

-No se toque la cabeza –Kagome lo tomó de la mano para impedirlo-. Tengo que limpiarle la herida. ¿Puede oírme, Inuyasha? Si es así, alce la mano –cuando Inyasha hizo lo que decía, tomó también aquella mano entre las suyas para calentársela-. Bien. Y ahora¿no le espera nadie¿Tenemos que avisar a alguien?

Inuyasha pensó un momento.

-No –dijo finalmente-. Estoy de vacaciones.

Kagome asintió

-¿Ha sufrido un accidente de coche? –le preguntó.

-Sí. He... perdido el control al tratar de evitar u cervatillo... cerca de la salida de la autovía.

-¿Ha habido algún vehículo más implicado¿Iba sólo en su coche?

-No había ningún coche cerca... iba solo.

-Bien. Eso está muy bien, Inuyasha –Kagome le acarició la mejilla para darle ánimos y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Sólo una pregunta más. Está sangrando de una herida que tiene en la frente. ¿Está herido en alguna otra parte?

-No sé –murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome tragó con esfuerzo. Hacía seis años que no estaba tan cerca de un hombre, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía otra opción. Debía averiguar si tenía otras heridas.

Dudó un momento mientras lo observaba. Inuyasha era lo que su difunta madre habría calificado de "todo un hombre". Debía medir al menos un metro noventa y pesar unos cien kilos. No estaba gordo, pero tenía el pecho amplio y musculoso... y no había duda de que estaba muy bien hecho.

Kagome se dijo que no era de extrañar que el corazón le estuviera latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Menos mal que era totalmente inmune a los hombres, pensó, porque de lo contrario no dudaba que se habría sentido tentada por aquél.

¿No había sido su marido un hombre tan intensamente masculino como aquel¿Un hombre que había roto sus defensas y barreras con mentiras y engaños?

Pero por entonces ella era demasiado joven e ingenua y estaba demasiado enamorada como para pensar que el hombre con el que se había casado pudiera estar engañándola. No sólo sobre quién era, sino sobre lo que hacía. Le había ocultado su nombre real y sus ocupaciones para que no averiguara que era hijo de un conocido criminal y que estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Para cuando Kagome descubrió su engaño ya era demasiado tarde. Llevaban casados dos años y ella esperaba un bebé. A pesar de todo, desilusionada y embarazada, solicitó el divorcio.

Le costó perdonarse a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta. Su única excusa era su juventud y que se había enamorado perdidamente... pero había aprendido que no se podía amar algo que no era real, y nada en su vida, su marido o su matrimonio había sido real.

Afortunadamente se había vuelto más sabia, pensó con un suspiro, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a poner su corazón en juego o a permitir que otro hombre la engañara.

Con el pulso acelerado, deslizó las manos eficientemente por los esculpidos músculos de Inuyasha para buscar otras posibles heridas, desde sus fuertes hombros hasta sus estrechas caderas y luego desde los tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Movió la cabeza al notar que tenía los vaqueros empapados.

Debía quitarle aquella ropa mojada cuanto antes. Aparte de la herida de la cabeza no parecía haber sufrido ninguna otra. Sólo podía observarlo aquella noche y rogar para que no sufriera ninguna herida interna. Pero en esos momentos le preocupaba más la temperatura de su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca de la hipotermia.

La cazadora de cuero, los vaqueros y las botas que llevaba no eran adecuadas para el tiempo que hacía. Si hubiera sido de por allí no se le habría ocurrido salir así vestido en medio de una tormenta.

-¿Está conmocionado? –preguntó Jimmy mientras entregaba a su sobrina el botiquín.

-No creo –Kagome apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha y le hizo volver el rostro-. ¿Puede abrir los ojos? –acarició la fría piel de su mejilla-. ¿Inuyasha¿Puede abrir los ojos?

-Sí –murmuró él, pero la luz del techo le hizo cerrarlos de inmediato. Definitivamente había un ángel a su lado, decidió. Y era un ángel maravilloso. Nada le habría gustado más que seguir mirándolo, pero no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ha dejado esto en el Porche –dijo Jimmy mientras dejaba la bolsa y el portátil de Inuyasha en la mesa que había ante el sofá-. Botas vaqueras, cazadoras de cuero y pantalones a la moda. No hay duda de que viene de la ciudad –añadió en tono ligeramente despectivo-. Voy por un poco de coñac. Seguro que lo ayudará a reaccionar.

Kagome comenzó a limpiar la herida de Inuyasha y enseguida comprobó con alivio que era un corte limpio y menos profundo de lo que parecía. Inuyasha se contrajo de dolor cuando se la tocó.

-Estoy curándole la herida. Acabaré enseguida –terminó de limpiarla rápidamente y le puso una tirita mariposa. Después le tocó la mejilla para que volviera a abrir los ojos-. Tiene que beber esto –Jimmy le entregó un vaso con el coñac-. Voy a alzarle la cabeza para dárselo.

Unos instantes depuse de beber el coñac Inuyasha sintió que empezaba a entrar en calor. Debió quedarse momentáneamente dormido, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos a subir para que se acueste –Kagome trato de equilibrar el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha contra el suyo-. ¿Cree que puede caminar?

-Mis notas, mi portátil... –murmuró él mientras trataba de mirar a su alrededor.

-Están en el cuarto de estar, Inuyasha. No sé preocupe por eso ni por nada. Tengo todo lo que pueda necesitar. Vamos, vuelva a alzar la pierna. Así... Sólo unos escalones más. Vamos a ir al baño. Ya he llenado la bañera y mi tío Jimmy lo ayudará a meterse. El agua caliente le hará entrar e calor y luego podrá dormir. ¿Cree que podrá llegar? –Kagome frunció el ceño. El peso de Inuyasha parecía haber aumentando, como si sus piernas ya no lo sostuvieran.

-Sí –murmuró él-. Creo... que podré –abrió los ojos y se esforzó por mantenerlos abiertos. La luz seguía molestándolo, pero al menos pudo fijarse un poco más en ella. Era pequeña y delicada, frágil, pensó de inmediato, y olía maravillosamente. A vainilla o algo parecido.

Una mata de pelo negro y rizado enmarcaba su rostro, que podría haber sido pintado por uno de los grandes maestros de la pintura.

-¿Eres un ángel? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kagome sintió que su estómago se contraía ante la intensa masculinidad y el interés de su mirada. Sabiendo que nunca permitiría que aquel interés llegara a nada más, se limitó a reír.

-No, me llamo Kagome, pero mi segundo nombre es Ángela.

-Lo sabía –sin aliento ni fuerzas, Inuyasha tuvo que detenerse en o alto de las escaleras-. Eres un ángel –murmuró, y a continuación se sorprendió a sí mismo inclinándose para besarla delicadamente en los labios.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y su estómago se encogió. Por un instante sintió que el suelo había desaparecido de pronto bajo sus pies. Habría dado un paso atrás, pero no pudo porque Inuyasha estaba apoyado sobre ella y se habría caído.

Sus labios eras tan suaves y sensuales como había imaginado. Alzó la mano hasta le frente de su camisa, diciéndose que iba a apartarlo con suavidad, pero en lugar de ello acarició la tela mientras permitía que el beso continuara.

Parpadeando de sorpresa a causa de lo que acababa de hacer, Inuyasha se apartó y miró a Kagome con expresión aturdida.

Tenía razón. Era su ángel.

¿Pero por qué lo asustaba tanto aquel pensamiento?

-------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, adaptado por mí, para uds,jeje ojala les guste. Bye

Bss... Elizabeth


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Había alguien en su dormitorio.

Inuyasha acababa de bañarse y afeitarse en el baño contiguo cuando escuchó los pasos. Colocó la toalla en torno a su cuello y se puso los vaqueros, que alguien se había ocupado de lavar, secar y dejar doblados sobre una silla en la acogedora habitación en la que había dormido. Luego entreabrió la puerta.

Al ver a la diminuta intrusa que había en la habitación, se relajó y sonrió.

No debía tener más de seis años, y era el vivo retrato del precioso ángel que recordaba vagamente de la noche anterior, excepto porque llevaba unas gafas que agrandaban sus ojos de manera que se parecía un poco a un búho sorprendido. Llevaba un mechón de cabello sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza y tenía la nariz llena de pecas. Divertido, Inuyasha pensó que nunca había visto una niña con más aspecto de traviesa.

-Hola –saludó a la vez que abría del todo la puerta del baño.

La niña estuvo a punto de dar un salto.

-Me has asustado –dijo a la vez que se volvía hacia él-. Creía que estabas durmiendo.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se secaba el rostro aun húmedo con la toalla.

-Estaba durmiendo, pero ya no, y siento haberte asustado.

-Yo soy Emma –la niña se cruzó de brazos y lo observó atentamente-. ¿Tú quién eres?

-Inuyasha –sonrió y alargó la mano hacia la niña. Complacida, Emma la estrechó, sonrió y luego lo miró con curiosidad.

-Eres grande –dijo-. Muy grande –puso los ojos en blanco para enfatizar las palabras y luego frunció el ceño-. Tienes una herida en la cabeza –añadió a la vez que señalaba la frente de Inuyasha.

Él se llevó una mano distraídamente a la venda y agradeció que el dolor del día anterior hubiera remitido.

-¿Te duele? Yo tengo una herida en la rodilla. ¿La ves? –Emma se puso en cuclillas y señaló su rodilla-. Me caí en el cole y sangré –se irguió y empezó a mordisquear la uña de su dedo índice-. Estoy en el jardín de infancia y el próximo año estaré en primer grado y mamá dice que iré al colegio todo l día, pero yo no quiero ir todo el día porque echaré de menos a mamá, a tío Jimmy y a Mackenzie y a Mahoney. Son mis perros y los mejores amigos que tengo en el mundo. ¿De dónde eres tú? Mamá dice que se supone que no debo molestarte. ¿Te estoy molestando?

Asombrado, Inuyasha agitó la cabeza y sonrió. Siempre había sentido debilidad por los niños, y aquella niña parecía dinamita.

-Tómate un respiro, pequeña –dijo, riendo-. Me estás mareando.

-¿Cómo?

Inuyasha volvió a agitar la cabeza. No había tenido problemas para mantenerse a tono con las taimadas mentes de los traficantes de droga, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para lograrlo con la inquisitiva mente de Emma.

-¿Cómo... qué? –preguntó con una risa.

-¿Cómo es que te estás mareando? –preguntó la niña con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se ponía a caminar por la habitación deslizando una mano por la superficie de todo aquello junto a lo que pasaba.

Inuyasha ya había notado lo encantadora que era la habitación en que estaba. Era acogedora, confortable y estaba llena de muebles antiguos que habían sido cuidadosamente restaurados hasta conferirles su esplendor original. Sobre un pequeño escritorio inglés que se hallaba en un rincón había un precioso jarrón con un colorido ramo de flores secas y la cama con dosel estilo Queen Anne relucía bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana.

Todo iba a juego, incluyendo el pael azul de la pared y las cortinas de la ventana, desde la que se veía la nieve que cubría el mundo exterior.

-¿Te estás mareando por la herida? –preguntó Emma a la vez que se volvía a mirarlo con una intensidad que hizo que Inuyasha riera de nuevo.

-No, me estoy mareando por todas las preguntas que me estás haciendo –dijo a la vez que revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de la niña.

-¿Tienes hijos, Inuyasha?

-No. No tengo hijos. Ni perros –añadió, tratando de anticipar la siguiente retahíla de preguntas.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gustan los niños?

Inuyasha rió y tomó su camisa de la cama.

-Me encantan los niños.

Emma se encogió de hombros, confundida.

-Entonces¿Cómo es que no tienes ninguno?

Mientras se ponía la camisa, Inuyasha trató de pensar en una respuesta que pudiera comprender una niña de seis años. No podía explicarle que cuando su padre murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, dejando viuda a una mujer y huérfanos a sus hijos, todos se quedaron desolados, pero, como hijo mayor, él se lo tomó mucho peor que sus hermanos y siempre había sentido una responsabilidad especial al respecto.

Se hizo policía sabiendo que nunca podría hacer algo así a alguien a quien amara. Morir en el cumplimiento del deber era una posibilidad muy real para un policía, y lo era aún más si trabajaba infiltrado, como él, de manera que lo más sencillo era mantenerse soltero.

Se animó repentinamente mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-Lo que sucede es que aún no tengo esposa, y hay que tener una esposa antes de tener niños, porque los niños necesitan una mamá.

-Mamá fue una esposa una vez. Así fue como llegó a ser mi madre. Pero ya no es esposa –Emma abrió los ojos de para en par de repente-. Pero podría volver a serlo –dijo, esperanzada-. Y también una mamá. Podría preguntarle si quiere ser tu esposa...

Ligeramente asustado, Inuyasha se preguntó como frenar aquello.

-No, Emma, no creo que...

-Podría preguntárselo, en serio –dijo Emma a la vez que daba un paso hacía él con expresión esperanzada-. No creo que le importe. Si fuera tu esposa podría ser madre otra vez y tú podrías tener niños. Has dicho que te gustan los niños y yo soy una niña...

-Al menos eso dices –Inuyasha trató de no reír mientras se arremangaba la camisa.

-Lo soy –afirmó Emma con expresión desafiante a la vez que mostraba seis dedos-. Tengo casi seis años, así que ya soy una niña.

-Por supuesto –dijo Inuyasha, divertido.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Emma, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

Inuyasha suspiro, aliviado.

-De Chicago, pero estoy de vacaciones.

-Sé dónde está Chicago. Mamá dice que está muy lejos, pero el próximo verano vamos a montarnos en el tren para ir allí de compras. Vamos a tardar horas y horas –añadió con un expresivo gesto de los brazos-.¿Tú vas a la escuela?

-Ya no –admitió Inuyasha

-Entonces¿qué haces? Si no tienes esposa ni hijos y no vas a la escuela¿qué haces?

Explicar a una niña que trabajaba de policía secreto podía resultar ser muy complicado. Además lo último que quería era arriesgarse a que alguien averiguara quién era. O, peor aún dónde estaba.

-Mi familia es dueña de un bar irlandés –dijo. Aquélla era la misma historia que llevaba utilizando dos años. Al menos, la parte del bar era cierta. No quería empezar a mentir a una niña.

-¿Hacen sándwiches en ese bar? –en cuanto Inuyasha asintió, Emma añadió-. ¿Qué clase de sándwiches? Mi favorito es el de crema de cacahuates con gelatina. Pero a veces prefiero el de crema de cacahuates con chocolate. ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

Inuyasha sonrió y pensaba que empezaba a acostumbrase a aquel interrogatorio tipo metralleta.

-Sí, tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada.

-¿En serio¿Tienes cinco hermanos? –frunció el ceño un momento-. Barby Myers dice que los chicos son asquerosos, pero yo no estoy segura porque sólo conozco a los niños del colegio, y no hablo con ellos –se interrumpió para pasarse un antebrazo por la nariz-. Pero me encantaría tener una hermana. No tengo hermanos ni hermanas su solemne expresión se animó considerablemente, haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera nervioso-. Pero si mamá consiguiera otro marido y volviera a ser esposa yo podría tener un hermano o una hermana. O, tal vez, un hermano y una hermana –añadió, sonriente.

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír para no darle más cuerda al asunto.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Emma a la vez que señalaba el ordenador portátil.

Alguien había dejado la bolsa de viaje de Inuyasha en el suelo y su ordenador y a carpeta con sus notas sobre el escritorio.

-Es un ordenador.

Emma frunció en ceño.

-Mamá tiene un ordenador abajo, pero no puedo tocarlo porque es para trabajar. También tenemos un ordenador en el colegio, pero es mucho más grande y a veces pintamos en él o escribimos historias. Me encante escribir historias.

-A mí también –dijo Inuyasha.

La niña lo miró sorprendida.

-¿A ti también¿Qué clase de historias?

- De misterio. Me gustan las historias de misterio –era cierto, pensó Inuyasha. Al menos, aquello era lo que había estado soñando los pasados diez años. Que fuera capaz de lograrlo o no era otra historia.

- Quieres decir historias de miedo –aclaró Emma-. A mí me gust escribir historias graciosas sobre mis perros. A ellos también les gusta la crema de cacahuate y la gelatina. ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos escribir historias juntos? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto. Incluso te enseñaré a utilizar mi ordenador.

Emma dio un paso hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Emma Marie Higurashi.

Emma se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

-Oh, oh –susurró mientras volvía la mirada havia la puerta, donde se hallaba su madre con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola mamá –saludó Emma animadamente a ale vez que se acercaba a ella tratando de ignorar las señales de peligro-. Éste es Inuyasha. No lo estoy molestando. En serio.

-Mmm, ya veo que no lo estás molestando –dijo Kagome, divertida y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta a la vez que apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente y miraba a Inuyasha.

No parecía tener peor aspecto aquella mañana, decidió. Pero incluso afeitado seguí teniendo aquel peligroso aspecto masculino, aquella intensidad varonil que hacía que se le acelerara el pulso con sólo mirarlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron comprobó que sus ojos era dorados. Eran unos ojos grandes, claros, profundos, que podían hacer que una mujer sintiera que era lo único que existía en el mundo... al menos en el de él. Resultaba realmente inquietante, decidió, molesta.

Apenas había podido dormir después del beso de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo no había dejado de vibrar largo tiempo y la había mantenido despierta. No había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama pensando cosas totalmente absurdas.

Aquel hombre era un desconocido y sin duda se pondría en camino pronto. No tenía sentido fantasear sobre un hombre al que probablemente aguardaba una esposa en el mundo real del que había venido.

Bajó la mirada instintivamente hacia sus manos y notó que no llevaba sortijas de ninguna clase. Pero que no llevara anillo de casado no tenía por qué significar nada. Muchos hombres casados no lo llevaban. También era cierto que el día anterior no tenía a nadie a quién llamar. Si hubiera estado casado, lo lógico habría sido que hubiera pedido que llamaran a su esposa.

Apartó la mirada de las manos de Inuyasha y se reprendió por estar llevándose por la imaginación a causa de un inofensivo beso que, probablemente, él ni siquiera recordaría aquella mañana.

-¿Mamá? –Emma sonrió y tiró de la mano de su madre para llamar su atención-. A que no adivinas una cosa...

-¿Los Cubs van a ganar la liga?

Emma rió

-¡Mamá! Siempre dices eso cuando quiero que adivines algo.

-Supongo que es mi mejor deseo.

Emma balanceó la mano de se madre de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Inuyasha está de vacaciones.

-Sí, lo sé –cuando Kagome miró a Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver su expresión divertida.

-Ya no va al colegio, pero hace sándwiches para la gente y tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana ... –Emma hizo una pausa para contar con los dedos-... cinco hermanos y yo no tengo ninguno –añadió en son de queja-. Vive en Chicago y no tiene niños porque no tiene esposa y ...

-Y has averiguado todo eso porque no lo has estado molestando¿verdad? –dijo Kagome a la vez que se agachaba con una sonrisa para palmear afectuosamente la espalda de su hija.

-Sí –Emma sonrió-. Y también le gustan los niños, mamá.

-Aún es temprano, Em. Dale un poco de tiempo y seguro que cambia de opinión –Kagome intercambió una divertida mirada con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha escribe historias como yo –Emma, se volvió hacia él-. Tiene un ordenador y todo¿ves? Pero escribe historias de miedo. Me ha dicho que alguna vez puede enseñarme a usar el ordenador y que podremos escribir historias juntos¿verdad?

Kagome frunció el ceño, pues no sabía si su hija estaba mintiendo. Hasta que había empezado a ir al colegio no se había preocupado por la ausencia de la figura del padre en la vida de su hija. Ir a la escuela le había hecho darse cuenta por primera vez de que era "diferente" por carecer de padre.

Tío Jimmy había tratado de cubrir aquel aspecto de la vida de la niña lo mejor posible, pero tras su último ataque al corazón carecía de la energía para ser la figura paterna que le habría gustado ser.

Pero aquello no significaba que Kagome quisiera que su hija se acercara en busca de un desconocido buscando compañía.

-Emma, no creo que...

-Es cierto que he dicho que iba a enseñarle a utilizar el ordenador –confirmó Inuyasha con una sonrisa, esperando alejar la expresión de suspicacia de los ojos de Kagome. Era interesante cómo se ensombrecían sus ojos azules cuando se ponía suspicaz.

¿Pero de qué sospecharía?

-También le he dicho que alguna vez podríamos escribir una historia juntos –añadió.

-Eres muy amable, pero no hace falta que te molestes.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Ya he hecho la oferta –aclaró para que no hubiera malos entendidos-. Creo que es magnífico que Emma tenga tanta imaginación.

-Eso es fácil de decir –Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y Emma e Inuyasha rieron.

-Espera, mamá, hay más –dijo Emma.

-Apenas puedo esperar a oírlo –Kagome miró a su hija y se preparó para lo que fuera avenir-. Adelante, cariño.

-Inuyasha no tiene hijos porque no tiene esposa, así que le he dicho que tal vez tú podrías ser su esposa, así el podría tener algunos niños y yo tendría un hermano o una hermana, o un hermano y una hermana –sus ojos brillaron esperanzados-. ¿Qué te parece?

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de controlar su bochorno.

-¿Le has preguntado a Inuyasha si me quería por esposa? –preguntó, horrorizada.

-¿No te parece buena idea? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, es... es... magnífica –Kagome no sabía dónde mirar. Finalmente decidió apoyar una mano en el hombro de su hija, más que nada para mantener el equilibrio-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el mes pasado, después de que le preguntaras al señor Parsons si me quería por esposa?

Emma frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente.

-Sí, mamá, pero esto es distinto. El señor Parsons es muy mayor y un poco gruñón. ¿Quién quiere tener hijos con un marido viejo y gruñón?

Kagome cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras trataba de armase de paciencia, aunque habría preferido que el suelo se la tragara.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a hacer tus tareas de la mañana, cariño.

-Pero, mamá...

Kagome palmeó afectuosamente la espalda de su hija.

-Hay que dar de comer a los perros antes de sacarlos y poner la mesa del desayuno.

-Pero...

Kagome señaló la puerta.

-Pero nada. Ve a hacer tus tareas. Si no las haces, tampoco haremos galletas de chocolate esta tarde.

Emma se encaminó hacia la puerta, cabizbaja. Antes de salir volvió la cabeza para mirar a Inuyasa. Cuando éste le guiñó un ojo y le hizo sonreír, Kagome simuló no verlo, simuló no estar encantada.

-Lo siento –dijo cuando la niña hubo salido-. Sabe que no debe molestar a los huéspedes –movió la cabeza, sintiendo que debía dar alguna explicación-. Lleva dos meses dando la lata con el asunto de tener un hermano o una hermana, pero nunca pensé que llegaría al extremo de tratar de venderme a desconocidos –al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Incluso a desconocidos realmente "viejos" como yo? –preguntó Inuyasha, divertido.

-Lo siento mucho. Espero que no te haga sentirte incómodo.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Inuyasha con un travieso brillo en la mirada-. No nos ha dado tiempo de llegar a la parte de las negociaciones.

-¿La parte de las negociaciones? –repitió Kagome, desconcertada. Al ver que Inuyasha sonreía se relajo-. Supongo que es una broma ¿no? –preguntó, esperanzada, y el rió. Aunque se sentía un tanto ridícula, Kagome agradeció que tuviera sentido del humor-. Lo siento de verdad, Inuyasha.

-No hay problema –contestó él mientas se preguntaba quién sería el señor Parsons y qué clase de relación tendría con la mujer que él consideraba su ángel. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría jurado que sentía un poco de celos, lo que resultaba ridículo, porque ni siquiera conocía a aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? –preguntó Kagome, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

-No del todo mal –Inuyasha se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza-. No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Venía conduciendo desde Chicago y estaba tan agotado y tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había conducido hacia el corazón de la tormenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde –se encogió de hombros-. Normalmente no soy tan despistado, pero ayer era mi primer día de vacaciones en dos años.

-Comprendo. Y me alegra que fueras capaz de encontrar el camino hasta aquí. Chester es un pueblo pequeño y no hay otro hostal en veinte kilómetros a la redonda –Kagome dudó antes de continuar-. Espero que no te importe, pero he llamado al garaje de Andy para ponerle al tanto de lo de tu coche. Dijiste que tuviste el accidente nada más al salir del desvío de la autovía¿no? –Inuyasha asintió mientras ella miraba por la ventana-. El hombre del tiempo ha dicho que va a seguir nevando. Pasarán un par de días antes de que los quitanieves puedan sacarnos de aquí. Todas las carreteras están cerradas y Andy ha dicho que no podrá ir a recoger tu coche hasta que las abran. Así que me temo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí por unos días.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, repentinamente contento ante la idea de pasar allí unos días más. Buscaba un lugar aislado y tranquilo, alejado de los inquisitivos ojos y oídos de la prensa, y aquel hostal no podía ser más perfecto. Si ellos no podían salir, tampoco podía acudir nadie al hostal, de manera que su intimidad y su seguridad estarían garantizadas.

Miró a Kagome y sintió que algo revivía en su interior. Era una mujer atractiva y no iba a suponer ningún esfuerzo pasar un tiempo con ella. Además, intuía que iba a ser muy interesante llegar a conocerla, al igual que a su hija, que ya le parecía encantadoramente traviesa.

Cuanto más veía a Kagome más le gustaba lo que veía. No llevaba el más mínomo maquillaje y, a pesar de haber tenido una hija, su figura era más la de una adolescente que la de una madre, aunque los vaqueros y el jersey de cuello vuelto que vestía hacían evidente que tenía las curvas adecuadas en todos los lugares adecuados.

Sin embargo no era sólo su belleza lo que lo atraía, sino algo más, algo que no llegaba a comprender, que no lograba explicarse. Tal vez debería asustarle aquella atracción, pero de momento no era así.

-Como he dicho, estoy de vacaciones y no tenía nada planeado, así que no tengo prisa. De hecho, si tienes la habitación libre me gustaría quedarme aquí todo el mes –dijo de manera totalmente improvisada-. Éste parece un lugar perfecto para escribir. Es tranquilo y está lo suficientemente apartado como para que no tenga que preocuparme por las interrupciones.

La idea de que Inuyasha fuera a quedarse todo un mes inquietó a Kagome, pero logró ocultar su inquietud con una animada sonrisa.

-Eres bienvenido. Y prometo quitarte a Emma de encima –dijo con una sonrisa seguida de un suspiro-. Tiene buena intención, pero es un tanto precoz y tiende a lanzarse en picado con demasiada facilidad.

-Yo creo que es fabulosa –dijo Inuyasha sinceramente-. Eres muy afortumnada. Mi hermana espero gemelos para la primavera, y estoy deseando que llegue.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza e Inuyasha vio de nuevo la expresión cautelosa de su mirada. Por algún motivo, aquella expresión lo fascinaba y lo molestaba a la vez.

-¿Es verdad que tienes cinco hermanos y una hermana?

No había duda que estaba suspicaz. ¿Sería así con los hombres en general o sólo con él? Inuyasha no lo sabía, pero tampoco entendía que pudiera sospechar que había mentido a la niña. Pensar en ello lo entristeció y también lo hizo sentirse un poco ofendido.

-¿De verdad crees que mentiría a un niño? –preguntó.

Kagome tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse de nuevo a la vez que se humedecía los labios. Inuyasha sintió que se tensaba mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento de su lengua.

Su boca era carnosa, suave y sensual, recordó, aunque no logró saber por qué lo recordaba.

¿La abría besado?, se preguntó.

Se frotó el cuello mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Todo parecía muy confuso en su mente, pero de algún modo recordó haberla besado.

Y sabía que había disfrutado haciéndolo.

-Lo siento –dijo Kagome antes de animarse a mirarlo de nuevo-. No pretendía implicar que hubieras metido a Emma, es sólo...

-Sí lo has hecho –dijo Inuyasha con delicadeza-. Es cierto que tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana –añadió con una sonrisa-. Yo soy el mayor de los chicos y Sango es la mayor de todos.

-Pobrecita –dio Kagome compasivamente.

Inuyasha sonrió

-Estoy seguro de que se ha sentido así muchas veces. También tengo un abuelo meticón y casamentero de setenta y dos años. Nací y crecí en Chicago y mi familia es dueña de un bar irlandés en el sur de la ciudad llamado Taisho's Irish eli.

-¿Y de verdad eres un escritor? –preguntó Kagome mientras volvía la mirada hacia el ordenador.

Inuyasha rió.

-Digamos que trato de serlo.

-Nunca había conocido en persona a un escritor. Creo que es fascinante.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Más vale que no te emociones demasiado. Podría decirse que este mes de vacaciones es definitivo para mí. Finalmente me estoy tomando el tiempo que necesito para sentarme y escribir –volvió a encogerse de hombros -. Ya veremos qué pasa. Si se me da bien, puede que renuncie a mi trabajo. Ya veremos.

Kagome asintió.

-Como ya he dicho eres bienvenido si quieres quedarte. Estamos cerrados hasta la primera semana de diciembre, cuando solemos abrir para el Festival Navideño de Chester Lake. Es un gran festival anual por el que somos conocidos. La gente llega aquí de todas partes para asistir. Puedes quedarte hasta que tengas el coche reparado, o hasta que te apetezca. Pero creo que sería buena idea que descansaras unos días antes de que vuelvas a conducir.

Inuyasha asintió, satisfecho.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Soy dueña del hostal junto con mi tío Jimmy –Kagome sonrió -. Aún no lo has conocido. Es un poco gruñón, pero tiene un corazón de oro. Le encanta jugar a las cartas y no tienes reparo en hacer trampas, así que no dejes que te time.

-Ya tengo experiencia con mi abuelo, que es el timo personificado –dijo Inuyasha, sonriente -. ¿tu tío y tú se ocupan del hostal solos?

-Sí. Durante el verano y en la época más ajetreada de las navidades suelo contratar a algún muchacho del pueblo para que eche una mano. Aparte de eso solemos arreglárnoslas bien –Kagome miró su reloj -. En esta época las cosas están menos organizadas que de costumbre pero, por si te interesa, el desayuno estará listo en media hora.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano al estómago.

-Lo cierto es que estoy muerto de hambre. Ayer apenas comí.

-El almuerzo suele consistir en sándwiches y algo de beber. Solemos comer sobre las seis, dependiendo de cuando acabe mis tareas diarias.

-Suena bien.

Kagome apartó la mirada de Inuyasha para poder concentrarse en lo que iba a decir.

-Esta noche pienso hacer lasaña. Espero que te guste.

-¿Lasaña casera?

Inuyasha hizo aquella pregunta en un tono tan esperanzado que Kagome rió.

-Desde luego. Totalmente casera. Sé que resulta anticuado, pero hago todo casero. Nada de comidas recalentadas en el microondas, latas ni cosas parecidas para mi familia o mis invitados.

-Creo que he muerto y ha ido al cielo –dijo Inuyasha a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco -. Yo apenas sé hervir agua, así que cada vez que como una comida casera me siento en la gloria.

-En ese caso, considérate en ella –dijo Kagome -. ¿Media hora?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Nos vemos abajo.

-Utilizando tu olfato encontrarás la cocina –dijo Kagome antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Bajó las escaleras preguntándose que le pasaba. ¡Había estado flirteando con un invitado! Movió la cabeza, sin saber si sentirse animada o enfadada por ello. Suponía que a los veintiséis años algunos aún la considerarían lo suficientemente joven como para dedicarse a flirtear, pero con las responsabilidades que había asumido durante los pasados seis años hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en sí misma como en una jovencita despreocupada.

No recordaba la última vez que había flirteado con un hombre, especialmente con uno como Inuyasha. Y solía seguir a rajatabla la regla de no implicarse con una relación personal con los clientes del hostal. No era bueno para el negocio y hacerlo habría sentado un mal precedente.

Además, no tenía el más mínimo interés en relacionarse con un hombre, por muy atractivo que fuera y por muy cariñoso que fuera con su hija.

Solo necesitaba mirar a su preciosa Emma para recordar lo que su mal juicio y su desastroso matrimonio habían estado a punto de costarle. Una vez confío ciegamente en un hombre, convencida de que nunca le mentiría o engañaría, pero la engañó y le rompió el corazón, cercenando para siempre su capacidad de confiar.

Decidida a dejarse de tonterías, se encaminó con paso firma a la cocina para prepara el desayuno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS, jeje, bueno pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, sorry por la demora, pero es que HOY TERMINE MIS CLAAAASSSEEEEESSSSSS, eeeehhh puro plan H pa' los que entienden bien por ustedes, jeje, les gustó los sandwiches favoritos de Emma? esa niña debe de tener un estómago más fuerte que ... ejemm ejemm, sorry, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, porque a mí sí, jeje, porfis si ven algún error o tal vez alguna duda, no se preocupen se los contestare con gusto. Gracias por los review, espero que me dejen más, que realmente son una buena inspiración. Cuídense mucho, saludos desde mi querida Lima, y mi lindo Perú, jeje,

Nos vemos,

ATTE: Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SÓLO LOS USO PARA LA SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN.

CAPÍITULO 4

Sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo al menos emocionalmente, Inuyasha pasó veinte minutos organizando sus cosas en el dormitorio.

Finalmente, los gruñidos de su estómago le hicieron seguir el consejo de Kagome y se dejó guiar por su olfato.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras tuvo que detenerse ante dos enormes perros cuyos gruñidos no parecían indicar que estuvieran especialmente contentos de verlo.

-Buenos chicos –murmuró, nervioso. Alzó una mano para tratar de calmarlos palmeándoles la cabeza, pero la dejó suspendida en el aire cuando los perros se acercaron enseñándoles los dientes-. Buenos chicos –repitió, y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien iba a acudir en su ayuda-. ¿Kagome? ¿Emma? Socorro.

-De manera que ya has conocido a los chuchos.

Inuyasha alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de unos sesenta años, con el cabello gris y una camisa lo suficientemente llamativa como para romper la barrera del sonido. Caminaba cojeando hacia él, ayudándose de un bastón.

-¡Mackenzie! ¡Mahoney! –exclamó en tono autoritario-. ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo? –golpeó con el bastón-. ¡Ya saben que no deben asustar a los clientes! Es malo para el negocio. ¡Entren en la cocina! –ordenó, acompañando sus palabras con un imperativo gesto del bastón-. Y dejen de asustar a los clientes.

Inuyasha suspiró de alivio y se palmeó el corazón.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Soy Jimmy, el tío de Kagome –Jimmy ofreció su mano libre a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho. Gracias por acogerme anoche.

-No era la noche más adecuada para conducir, desde luego –dijo Jimmy-. Y no te preocupes por los chuchos. Puede que aparezcan muy fieros, pero en realidad se asustan de su propia sombra –sonrió -. Se parecen un poco a mí –miró a Inuyasha con cautela-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Estoy muerto de hambre.

-En ese caso, vamos a comer algo –Jimmy se encaminó hacia la cocina-. ¿Te gusta jugar a las cartas? –preguntó en tono despreocupado.

-Un poco –Inuyasha trató de no sonreír y agradeció que Kagome lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso-. Mi abuelo y yo solíamos a jugar todo el rato cuando yo era más joven.

-¿No me digas? –comentó Jimmy animadamente-. ¿Y a las damas?

Inuyasha rió mientras alargaba una mano por encima del hombro de Jimmy para abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Sí, también sé jugar a las damas.

Cuando entró se lavó una agradable sorpresa.

La cocina era realmente espaciosa y ocupaba casi toda la parte trasera de la casa. Había un fogón de seis fuegos, un horno doble, toda clase de utensilios para cocinar y una gran mesa para doce comensales. Sobre cada una de las sillas había un cojín que iba a juego con el papel de la pared y las cortinas de las ventanas.

Una enorme chimenea ocupaba casi por entero una de las paredes, dando a la cocina un ambiente muy acogedor a pesar de su gran tamaño.

Emma, que ya estaba sentada, alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Mamá ha hecho tortitas. Hace las mejores tortitas del mundo –señaló la silla que había a su lado-. Puedes sentarte aquí, entre mamá y yo.

Jimmy apartó su silla de la mesa y se sentó.

-Esta noche podríamos echar una partidita de damas. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó con una aparente indiferencia que no encajaba en absoluto con el travieso brillo de sus ojos.

-Tal vez –dijo Inuyasha, que volvió la mirada hacia Kagome.

Se hallaba ante el fogón, preparando las tortitas y el beicon. Viendo la habilidad con que trabajaba, sin perder de vista ningún momento el café que también estaba preparando o las necesidades de quienes estaban en la mesa, comprendió que no sólo era preciosa, sino también increíblemente competente. Aquello era algo que siempre había admirado en una mujer.

Inteligente, guapa y competente. Podía ser una combinación muy peligrosa para un hombre si no tenía cuidado. Pero él siempre había sido un hombre cuidadoso, sobre todo tras la muerte de su padre.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba a Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse por primera vez lo que sería tener propios hijos. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sin llegar a tener algún día uno propio entre sus brazos.

Miró de nuevo a Kagome, que ya se encaminaba a la mesa con una bandeja de tortitas y la cafetera.

Una esposa , pensó observándola. ¿Cómo sería tener una esposa como aquélla? ¿Una familia como aquélla?

¿Una esposa como ella?

Apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. No lo sabía porque nunca lo había considerado una posibilidad... y porque no lo era.

Tal vez, aquélla era la causa de la ligera desilusión y frustración que experimentaba hacía un tiempo. Era posible que hubiera tomado una decisión radical si pararse a pensar en sus ramificaciones. Pero la había tomado, se dijo con firmeza, y lo había hecho convencido de que era la mejor elección.

La única elección.

¿Pero era la elección correcta?

Miró a Emma y después a Kagome y suspiró. No lo sabía, y por primera vez en su vida, le asustó la posibilidad de haberse equivocado.

Después de desayunar, Kagome decidió que la mejor cura para su caso de ansiedad y nervios sería olvidar a su huésped y centrarse en su rutina habitual.

Con huéspedes o no, había lavadoras que poner. Comidas que preparar y todo tipo de cosas que hacer. Además, aquella mañana debía quitar la nieve del sendero y cortar leña, pues con las carreteras en aquel estado no iban a poder servírsela y debían estar preparados. Si se producía un corte de luz, las chimeneas serían la única fuente de calor con que contarían.

Tras echar a todo el mundo de la cocina y enviar a Emma al cuarto de estar a colorear uno de sus cuadernos favoritos, recogió la mesa, puso el lavavajillas y fregó el suelo.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para hacer la habitación de Emma cuando oyó un murmullo procedente de la de Inuyasha. No recordaba haber visto a Emma cuando había pasado por el cuarto de estar, de manera que, con los brazos llenos de ropa para lavar, se detuvo un momento ante la puerta parcialmente entreabierta.

Emma estaba sentada ante el pequeño escritorio de la habitación, sobre el que se encontraba el ordenador de Inuyasha abierto. Éste estaba arrodillado junto a ella, explicándole pacientemente los misterios de la informática. Verlos juntos le produjo una emoción inexplicable. Inuyasha sería un padre estupendo, pensó, distraída, y volvió a preguntarse por qué no estaría casado.

-Éste es el botón para guardarlo todo –dijo Inuyasha-. Cuando lo pulsas, todo lo que has escrito queda guardado e el ordenador.

-¿Así? –tras pulsar el botón, Emma alzó el rostro hacia él con gesto esperanzado.

-Exacto, Em –Inuyasha le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente-. Cuando quieras volver a querer escribir, todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir el recuadro que pone Historia de Emma, y enseguida aparecerá en la pantalla lo que habías guardado.

-Bien –Emma miró la pantalla con expresión satisfecha-. Esto es divertido –dijo, y miró a Inuyasha sin disimular su adoración -. Enseñas bien.

Él rió

-Y tú aprendes bien, pequeña –volvió a revolver el cabello de la niña-. Y muy deprisa.

Kagome suspiró al ver el afán por complacer de Emma. Creía estar dando a su hija todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura y crecer feliz. Pero viéndola con Inuyasha, viendo el anhelo que manifestaba su mirada, ya no se sintió tan segura. La idea de que su hija pudiera sentirse infeliz, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, resultaba muy desasosegante.

Se había esforzado por darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar... excepto lo único que quería su hija y que probablemente más necesitaba: un padre.

Se alejó de la puerta sigilosamente para no delatarse, tratando de reprimir una pulsada de culpabilidad. Si hubiera sido más madura cuando se casó y hubiera tenido en cuenta que el hombre al que eligió como marido también se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos, tal vez habría sido más cauta.

Las malas elecciones sólo pueden dar malos resultados , solía decir su abuela, y ella era la prueba viviente de ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, chicas que les pareció el cap?, como pueden ver Inuyasha se está sintiendo un poco atraído a la idea de casarse y de que tal vez él podría ser el padre de esa niña y el esposo de Kagome... les cuento algo, en la historia, la pareja o los personajes principales, en realidad se llaman: Michael y Ángela, no sé si fue en el segundo capítulo en el que Uds. vieron que Inuyasha le dice a kagome que parece un ángel y le pregunta su nombre? Se acuerdan? En la historia original decía que cuando Michael le pregunta cuál es su nombre, ella responde que Ángela, y por supuesto él le dice que él tenía razón , que sí era un ángel, y fue algo muy gracioso,. Jaja, porque cuando lo estaba adaptando dije...¿y ...ahora que hago?, no voy a omitir esa parte, y entonces se me ocurrió jaja, al adaptar, ponerle de segundo nombre a kagome, Ángela. Y quiero aclarar esto, me pareció una buena anécdota, muchas gracias por sus review, de verdad los aprecio mucho y como tengo tiempo de sobra, como nuca aprovecharé en responderles.

COMENCEMOS POR LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW DESDE EL RPIMER CAPITULO HASTA EL ÚLTIMO:

**Jimena-chan:** Hola. Y agradezco mucho por haber leído estos capítulos, pero esta historia no es sufrir, sí estas en lo cierto, pero es más que todo engaño, ya que cuando Kagome se entera de la mentira, no sabes como se pone, tratare de hacértelo saber conforme pasen los episodios, espero la sigas ya que pronto se va poner interesante. Cuídate mucho, muchacha.

**Novelle:** no desesperes, ya llegue con otro capitulo y ya voy por la mitad del quinto, e realidad, estoy haciendo esto: como los capítulos son largos, estoy haciéndolos en dos partes. Gracias por leer, y cuídate mucho

**Ninde Black**: Que bueno que te guste, espero que cumpla con lo que esperas ver, gracias por leer y cuídate mucho.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Hola, muchacha, que bueno que te guste eL capítulo créeme que va a ser muy pero muy romántico, y como tu dices esa niña va a ser de Cupido pero también de escupido, jaja, así se le llama por mi barrio a las personas que interrumpen besos. Espero que entiendas esta indirecta, jaja, adiós u muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Kagome Yumika:** Te aclaro y recalco que ni es mi fic, es una adaptación de una historia que me encanto por su sencillez y romanticismo, como dije en el primer capítulo, y lo recalco en este, y de que te gusta que Inuyasha trata bien a Emma en esta capitulo lo estas amando, por lo bueno que es con la nena. Espero sigas leyendo la historia, y sin mas que decir me despido.

**Sakura Niwa:** Espero seguirte viendo en la próxima espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por leer y cuídate mucho.

**Kagome-1551:** Hola que bueno tenerte leyendo esta historia, es una adaptación no es mi fic... no sabes cuanto quisiera que lo fuera, y aquí te traigo este capitulo, por cierto me encanta la adaptación de Crepúsculo, lo acabo de leer, y como siempre, espero que la sigas pronto, porque la dejaste en la mejor parte.

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS ATODOS LOS LECTORES QUE HAYAN DEJADO SUS REVIEW, Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE NO, ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE.**

**ADIOS, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y SALUDOS DE MI QUERIDA LIMA, PERÚ.**


	5. Chapter 5

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENCE, NI MUCHO MENOS LO PERSONAJES, TODO ESTO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION.

HOLA, etto... haber, ejem, ejem, sí, lo sé,sé que ya han leído este capítulo pero saben... no se han puesto a pensar que el título "Se busca esposa" no va con la historia, en todo caso podría ser "se busca esposo", ya que Emma es la que no para de preguntar al primer hombre que pasa por la calle si no se quiere casar con Kagome, bueno el hecho es que NECESITO TRADUCTORA!!!, ya que el verdader nombre de la historia es DADDY IN THE MAKING, he intentado traducirla pero mi ingles es muy pobre, tengo estas ideas: Papa en obra, o elabrando un papa, algo así, NO SE BURLEN DE MI IGNORANCIA, jeje, pero bueno espero que me puedan ayudar con este problema y ya pues no se preocupen que ya tengo la parte seis y esta vez es mas larga, pero solo el cap 6 y 7 van a ser un poco mas largos, ya que los sigo dividiendo, por razones que como es mi primera adapatcion de un libro de texto y no tengo un muy buen movimientos de los dedos y eso que estoy estudiando mecanografia, jeje, bueno esa es otra historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, de veras mucha muchas gracia, y por supuesto espero sus review, gracias por su tiempo y para los nuevos lectores, deleitense con este cap, que esta un poquito lanzado, y pa´ los viciosos, leanlo si quieren jeje. Adios nos vemos pronto.

CAPÍTULO 5

Con la ropa ya lavada y colgada y la salsa para la lasaña de la noche preparada, Kagome decidió que había llegado el momento de salir a cortar la leña.

Estaba poniéndose el abrigo cuando Inuyasha entró en la cocina.

Al verla con el abrigo y una gruesa bufanda en torno al cuello frunció el ceño.

-Creía que habías dicho que las carreteras estaban cerradas.

-Y lo están –dijo Kagome mientras sacaba sus guantes.

-Entonces¿a dónde vas?

-A cortar la leña.

-¿Vas a salir a cortar leña?

Kagome asintió mientras se ponía los guantes ajena a que Inuyasha la estaba mirando como si acabara de anunciar que estaba a punto de dar a luz allí mismo, en el suelo.

-Es miércoles y las carreteras no estarán despejadas hasta el viernes, como pronto, y si nieva más, el camión que reparte la leña no podrá venir hasta la semana que viene. Necesitamos leña para la chimenea antes, así que voy a salir a cortar un poco.

-¿Tú¿Sola?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Yo sola –era evidente que no le había gustado el tono de Inuyasha. Implicaba que no la consideraba capaz de cortar leña. Pero ya que era un invitado, decidió que debía sonreír-. ¿Te supone algún problema?

Inuyasha solía darse cuenta de cuando metía la pata y, al parecer, acababa de hacerlo.

-No, pero si me das un momento, iré por mi cazadora para salir a ayudarte.

Kagome no ocultó su incomodidad.

-Disculpa, Inuyasha, pero no necesito tu ayuda. Llevo años cortando madera, y no es nada del otro mundo si tienes una buena hacha y una buena espalda. Yo tengo ambas cosas –dudó, molesta porque la estuviera tratando como a una frágil damisela. Llevaba demasiado tiempo cuidando de su hija y de sí misma como para ser considerada frágil. A pesar de todo, logró sonreír de nuevo-. Además, eres un huésped, Inuyasha, y los huéspedes no se ocupan de esas labores.

-Oh, comprendo. Y supongo que la atención médica que me prestaste ayer después del accidente también forma parte de la hospitalidad del hostal¿no?

-Bueno... no, claro que no –dijo Kagome, confundida-. La mayoría de nuestros huéspedes no requieren atención médica. Eran circunstancias especiales.

-Entendido –Inuyasha sacó su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón. Llevaba su insignia en su segunda cartera, que guardaba siempre en la guantera del coche cuando estaba trabajando de incógnito-. En ese caso¿cuánto te debo por las atenciones médicas que me prestaste?

Kagome rió para ocultar que se sentía insultada.

-No seas ridículo. No pienso cobrarte por eso. Sufriste un accidente de coche y no podía dejarte fuera herido y sangrando.

-¿Estás diciendo que necesitaba tu ayuda y que ya que podías ofrecérmela habría resultado insultante que la rechazara o que hubiera pretendido pagarte por ella?

-Sí –dijo Kagome, aliviada al ver que por fin había comprendido... aunque no le gustó nada el brillo que vio en sus ojos. Era evidente que se traía algo entre manos, aunque no estaba segura de que se traía algo entre manos, auque no estaba segura de que se trataba.

-Ya que anoche necesitaba ayuda y tú me la ofreciste, no sé por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo hoy. Cortar la leña sería un modo de devolverte e favor.

-¿De devolverme el favor? –repitió Kagome, indecisa.

-También puedes considerar que permitiéndome hacerlo me estás haciendo otro favor. A pesar de que mi abuelo ya es mayor, si llegara a saber que su nieto se ha cruzado de brazos mientras una mujer salía a cortar leña en medio de la nieve, me tiraría de las orejas sin ningún miramiento –Inuyasha se pasó una mano por la barbilla-. Sea políticamente correcto o no, mis hermanos y yo hemos sido educados a la antigua y me temo que ya soy demasiado mayor como para cambiar.

-Hay un nombre para los hombres como tú –dijo Kagome, conmovida por la amabilidad de Inuyasha y más impresionada de lo que creía posible.

Sin duda, Inuyasha era un hombre especial. Parecía dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que lo ridiculizaran por conservar los valores y creencias con que había sido educado. Había olvidado que aún existían hombres como él.

-Sí –admitió Inuyasha con un suspiro-. Lo sé... machista, anticuado... cerdo –se encogió de hombros-. Probablemente ya me los han llamado todos pero, si sirve para que te sientas mejor, adelante, dispara.

Kagome sonrió, se quitó los guantes y se acercó a él.

-Eres muy considerado –dijo a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla-. Acepto tu ayuda y te la agradezco. Gracias.

-De nada –Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la mejilla, asombrado por el efecto que le había causado aquel simple beso. Al ver que Kagome se quitaba el abrigo y volvía a colgarlo detrás de la puerta, preguntó-¿Dónde está el hacha?

-Fuera, en el cobertizo de la derecha –Kagome señaló la ventana mientras hablaba-. Guardo ahí colgadas todas las herramientas peligrosas fuera del alcance de Emma. El hacha estará junto al soplanieves.

-¿El soplanieves? –murmuró Inuyasha

Kagome rió.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pases. Con que cortes la leña bastará.

Mientras Inuyasha subía a tomar prestados unos guantes de Jimmy, Kagome empezó a sacar los ingredientes para las famosas galletas de chocolate.

Si él iba acortar leña para ella, lo menos que podía hacer era prepararle un café y unas galletas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente, Inuyasha acabó cortando suficiente leña para que les durara todo el fin de semana. Luego limpió el sendero con el soplanieves, de manera que cuado abrieran de nuevo las carreteras Kagome pudiera salir sin dificultades de la casa.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer cuando Kagome oyó que terminaba de limpiar el sendero. Preparó el café y le sacó una taza junto con algunas de las galletas que había hecho con ayuda de Emma.

-Te has perdido el almuerzo –dijo a modo de saludo cuado Inuyasha salió del cobertizo.

Él miró la taza que sostenía en la mano.

-Mi heroína –dijo, y bebió un largo trago de café en cuanto Kagome le entregó la taza.

-También te he traído unas galletas.

-¿Caseras?

-La única clase de galletas permitidas en mi casa –Kagome ofreció a Inuyasha la servilleta en la que había envuelto las galletas.

Él sacó una, le dio un mordisco y cerró los ojos mientras la saboreaba.

-Es la mejor galleta que he comido nunca.

-La cena estará en una hora, así que no arruines tu apetito.

-¿La cena? –Inuyasha alzó una ceja-.¿También vas a darme de cenar? –preguntó, esperanzado, y Kagome rió-. Si sigues alimentándome así puede que no vaya nunca.

-Y si tú sigues trabajando así, puede que te ofrezca un trabajo.

Inuyasha la miró un momento.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea.

-¿Qué?

-Que me pongas a trabajar mientras estoy aquí. Has dicho que sueles necesitar ayuda durante el Festival de Navidad, y falta menos de un mes para la fecha. ¿Por qué contratar a otro estando yo aquí?

Kagome permaneció un momento pensativa.

-¿Trabajarás a cambio de la habitación y la comida?

-A mí me parece buena idea. ¿Y a ti?

A Kagome le parecía un intercambio muy razonable. Todo lo que tendría que hacer a cambio de su trabajo sería darle de comer y permitirle seguir ocupando la habitación.

-Creo que es una gran idea, pero tendré que comentárselo a tío Jimmy para ver qué opina. Es dueño a medias del negocio.

Inuyasha terminó su café de un trago.

-Me parece muy bien.

Kagome asintió, complacida y, al volverse para entrar de nuevo en la casa, resbaló.

Instintivamente, Inuyasha alargó las manos hacia ella y la sujetó por las solapas del abrigo para evitar que cayera. Luego deslizó las manos hacia sus hombros, diciéndose que sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que la estaba sujetando bien. Pero su mente y su corazón le estaban diciendo algo distinto mientras Kagome alzaba la mirada lentamente hacía él.

-Inuyasha... –Kagome se interrumpió para humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

Mientras la miraba, Inuyasha se preguntaba si la había besado la noche anterior.

Kagome parpadeó mientras lo miraba, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos. Era difícil hablar teniendo a Inuyasha tan cerca, sintiendo su cálido y dulce aliento acariciándole la piel. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en su pecho.

-Inuyasha, yo... –parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos, tan intensos... y la estaba mirando como si fuera la única mujer del mundo, una mujer preciosa y deseable. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada parecido...

-Kagome... –Inuyasha sentía que una fuerza imparable lo atraía hacia ella. Se sentía perdido en sus ojos, en su aroma, en todo su ser... y sabía que no debería ser así.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en juego como para arriesgarse a jugar con fuego.

Debía detener aquello cuanto antes.

-¿Qué, Inuyasha?

Pero cuando Kagome volvió a humedecerse los labios, él sintió que todo pensamiento racional abandonaba su mente.

Un instante después inclinaba la cabeza para besarla. Acarició su boca delicadamente con los labios, pero cuando el deseo se apoderó de él, intenso y ardiente, el beso se volvió más profundo.

Kagome le devolvió el beso, aunque tímidamente, e Inuyasha pensó que probablemente tenía poca experiencia, algo que resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que ya había sido madre.

La estrecho contra sí para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, para alejar el frío que sentía enterrado en su corazón.

Kagome se puso de puntillas y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, apenas consciente de que estaba devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión que él se lo estaba dando. Allí mismo, en medio del sendero de entrada de su casa, a plena luz del día, donde todo el mundo podía verla.

"Absurdo", pensó un momento, pero no hizo nada por interrumpir el beso. Lo único que quería era seguir experimentando aquella sensación. Aturdida, comprendió que aquella era la clase de excitación que conocían y de la que susurraban las mujeres. La clase de pasión inexplicable capaz de llevar a una mujer más allá de la cordura.

-¿Mamá?

Kagome se quedó petrificada al escuchar la voz de su hija. Se apartó a su pesar de Inuyasha, retiró los brazos de su cuello y dio un paso atrás. Sentía las rodillas de goma y por un momento temió perder el equilibrio.

-¿Sí, cariño? –dijo mientras se volvía.

Emma estaba asomada a la puerta trasera de la casa. Kagome se ruborizó intensamente. Su hija no le había visto jamás tocar a un hombre, y menos aún besarlo... y mucho se temía que lo había visto todo.

-El timbre del horno está sonado. No sé qué hacer. Los perros están aullando porque no les gusta el ruido. ¿Vas a venir ya, mamá?

-Ahora mismo, cariño –Kagome se agachó para recoger del suelo la taza que Inuyasha había dejado caer para sujetarla cuando había resbalado-. Entra y cierra la puerta antes de que te enfríes.

Cuando Emma hizo lo que le había dicho, Kagome no se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha por temor a lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos y para tratar de borrar de su mente el impacto que le había producido el beso.

-Tengo que ocuparme de la comida –dijo sin mirar atrás mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa cuidando de no volver a resbalarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y solo les pido un poquito de tiempo para que me dejen un review.

Cuidenseme mucho todos uds mis querido auotores y lectores,

Elizabeth


	6. Todo por la suspicacia

Hola, jeje, si quieren una explicacion por el cambio de nombre les ruego porfis que vayan al cap 5, ahi expliqué el por qué del cambio, y este capitulo es un poquito más largo espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 6

A última hora del viernes por la tarde la nieve no había dejado de caer. El domingo empezó a remitir el temporal, pero la altura alcanzada por la nieve hacía imposible prácticamente cualquier actividad, entre otras llevar a los niños al colegio, por lo que las clases quedaron suspendidas.

Aburrida y sin la posibilidad de salir al jardín a jugar, Emma estaba cada vez más inquieta. Para tener un rato de tranquilidad durante el que ocuparse de organizar el papeleo y los recibos de la casa, Kagome la envió arriba a recoger su habitación.

Un rápido vistazo hizo comprender a Emma que su habitación estaba lo suficientemente recogida y fue directamente a ver a Inuyasha.

Lo encontró en la cocina, tumbado de espaldas bajo el fregadero, murmurando imprecaciones respecto a las cañerías y los desagües.

-¿Inuyasha? –Emma se acuclilló junto a él para tratar de escuchar lo que decía-. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

-¿Hmm? Con nadie, Em. Sólo murmuraba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Emma trató de meter la cabeza bajo el fregadero para comprobarlo personalmente.

-Trato de arreglar una junta que gotea. ¿Recuerdas que mamá te dijo que iba a ocuparme una temporada de los trabajos de mantenimiento del hostal?

-Sí. ¿Por qué gotea la junta?

-Si lo supiera no tendría la cabeza metida aquí abajo y no estaría utilizando palabras que a tu madre no le gustarían.

-¿Qué clases de palabras?

-Da igual –murmuró Inuyasha-. ¿Emma?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

-¿Tu ayudante? –repitió Emma, emocionada -. ¿De verdad?

-De verdad –confirmó Inuyasha con una sonrisa-. ¿Ves esa vieja caja de herramientas?

Emma miró a su alrededor.

-¿Te refieres a la caja de metal que hay en es suelo?

-Sí. ¿Puedes darme la llave inglesa que hay adentro?

Emma se acercó a la caja a mirar.

-No sé qué es una llave inglesa.

-Es grande, tiene el mango rojo y la parte de arriba plateada. ¿Sabes cuál es el color rojo?

Emma dejó escapar una risita mientras empujaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

-No soy un bebé. Claro que lo sé. Sé todos los colores y el alfabeto y también sé leer.

-Buena chica. Y ahora¿puedes tomar la llave inglesa con las dos manos para que no se te caiga y traérmela?

Emma se mordió el labio mientras se concentraba en hacer lo que Inuyasha le había dicho.

-Gracias, cariño –dijo él cuando le entregó la llave.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuántas horas faltan para Navidad?

Aún asombrado por la imparable curiosidad y las preguntas de Emma, Inuyasha sacó la cabeza de debajo del fregadero para mirarla.

-¿Horas? –repitió-. No estoy seguro. Muchas horas –pensó un momento-. Es mas fácil pensarlo en días y semanas. ¿Sabes si tu mamá tiene un calendario?

-Sí. Hay uno en la nevera. Tiene un foto de un perro. Mamá lo compró en el veterinario y apunta ahí todo lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Ve por él y ahora te lo explico. Y trae también un lápiz rojo.

Emma se levantó y fue hacer lo que Inuyasha le había dicho mientras éste se secaba las manos.

-Esto es lo que hay que hacer –dijo él cuando tuvo el calendario-. ¿Ves qué día es hoy?

Emma entrecerró los ojos tras sus gafas y miró el calendario.

-Hoy es domingo¿verdad?

-Eso es –Inuyasha volvió a meterse bajo el fregadero y masculló una maldición cuando se golpeó un codo con una cañería.

Emma se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular una risita.

-Has dicho una palabra mala.

-Lo sé, Em. Una palabra muy mala –Inuyasha alzó la cabeza para dedicarle un guiño-. Pero no vamos a decírselo a tu mamá¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener problemas con ella.

Emma volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo. No se lo diremos –miró el calendario-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Busca el domingo día cinco en el calendario y así podrás calcular cuántos días faltan hasta Navidad.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-Navidad es el día veinticinco. ¿Ves esa fecha en el calendario?

Emma asintió, excitada. La Navidad le gustaba más que nada en el mundo.

-¡Ya la veo¡ya la veo! Mamá ha pintado un gran corazón para que no nos olvidemos de ese día.

-De acuerdo. Ahora cuenta cuántos días faltan desde hoy hasta ese día.

-¿Contar?

-sí, contar.

Emma contó en alto.

-Si no contamos hoy, sólo faltan veinte días para Navidad –dijo, orgullosa.

-Exacto. Y ahora te voy a decir lo que puedes hacer. ¿Tienes el lápiz rojo?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Pinta una X sobre la fecha de hoy.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

Inuyasha rió.

-Para que puedas ver que ese día ha llegado y queda un día menos para que llegue la navidad. Cada día que pase puedes tachar una fecha del calendario y así siempre sabrás cuántos días faltan para la Navidad.

La expresión de Emma pareció iluminarse cuando comprendió.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces, cada mañana antes de ir al colegio podré contar cuántos días quedan hasta la Navidad.

-Exacto.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-He estado ahorrando dinero para la Navidad.. tengo casi un dólar u sesenta centavos y voy a hacerle un regalo a mamá.

-¿En serio¿Y qué vas a comprarle?

Emma frunció el ceño.

-No sé. Ella suele decir que lo único que necesita es tiempo, pero no sé dónde comprarlo. ¿y tú?

Inuyasha rió. Era lógico que una madre sola y ocupada valorara por encima de todo el tiempo, especialmente Kagome que, además de Emma, Jimmy y la casa tenía que ocuparse del hostal. Su admiración por ella y por su capacidad de trabajo no hacían más que aumentar. Kagome era una mujer increíble... y preciosa, pensó con una sonrisa, consciente de que más valía reservar aquella opinión para sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Em, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde se puede comprar tiempo.

-También voy a comprarle algo a tío Jimmy...

-Emma Marie –interrumpió Kagome desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Por qué estás molestando a Inuyasha mientras trabaja¿No tuvimos esta misma conversación ayer y el día anterior? –preguntó a la vez que alzaba una ceja y trataba de no mostrarse exasperada-. ¿Y no te he dicho antes que subieras a tu dormitorio?

Emma se puso de pie.

-Mi dormitorio ya está recogido y no estoy molestando a Inuyasha. En serio –protesto con un puchero a la vez que miraba a Inuyasha en busca de apoyo -. Le estoy ayudando.

-¿Ayudándolo? –repitió Kagome con expresión escéptica mientras entraba en la cocina.

A pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado no había logrado evitar que su hija persiguiera a Inuyasha como un cachorrillo perdido para obtener su atención y aprobación. E Inuyasha, que sin duda debía tener la paciencia de un santo, parecía disfrutar con la devoción de la niña. No le había visto irritarse en ningún momento con ella. Se tomaba su tiempo para hablar con ella y la trataba como si fuera una persona, no sólo una cría.

Debía admitir que aquel hombre la impresionaba más y más con cada día que pasaba. ¿Pero a qué madre no se le ablandaría el corazón por un hombre que se mostrara tan paciente y atento con su hija?

Desesperada por mantener sus defensas alzadas. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que seguía tumbado tratando de arreglar algo con las manos bajo el fregadero.

Apretó los diente y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de no pensar en su magnífica musculatura. Aquel hombre podía tentar a una santa, pensó mientras se esforzaba en no mirarlo.

-En serio, mamá. Pregúntale a él –imploró Emma.

-Tiene razón, Kagome –dijo Inuyasha mientras salía de debajo del fregadero.

Tras lavarse las manos miró a Kagome y sintió una repentina oleada de deseo que casi lo dejó sin sentido. Tenía un aspecto magnífico, pensó con una sonrisa. Vestía una sudadera verde que, a pesar de ser bastante amplia, hacía muy poco por ocultar las femeninas curvas de su belleza.

Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta que casi le hacía parecer una adolescente. Unos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, totalmente carente de maquillaje y tan suave que Inuyasha tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no alzar la mano y acariciárselo. Pero había evitado escrupulosamente tocarla desde el último beso que se habían dado. Le había afectado tanto que había comprendido que necesitaba distanciarse para recuperar la perspectiva...aunque aún no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

-Le he pedido a Emma que sea mi ayudante –miró a Emma y sonrió mientras sentía que su corazón se derretía. Aquella niña había capturado su corazón con una facilidad asombrosa. Se encogió de hombros y siguió lavándose las manos, consciente de que Kagome lo observaba atentamente, algo que no había dejado de hacer desde que había entrado. Antes o después acabaría dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer de él-. He pensado que, ya que no tiene que ir al colegio puede ser mi ayudante y ganar algo de dinero para Navidad –guiñó un ojo a Emma, que le dedicó una sonrisa radiante-. Sólo faltan veinte días¿verdad, Em?

Emma abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿voy a ganar dinero por ayudarte? –preguntó, emocionada.

-Por supuesto Inuyasha a la vez que tiraba afectuosamente de una de sus coletas -. Cuando se trabaja se cobra. Es un plan sencillo pero efectivo –explicó, y volvió a mirar a Kagome sonriente-. A mí siempre me ha funcionado –se acuclilló junto a Emma para mirarla a los ojos-. Una de las cosas que necesitas aprender si vas a ser mi ayudante es que siempre hay que volver a guardar las cosas donde estaban cuando has acabado de utilizarlas.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que colgar e calendario y guardar el lápiz rojo ya?

-Eso es, cariño. Así, mañana, cuando quieras contar los días que faltan para Navidad, sabrás donde está el calendario y el lápiz y no tendrás que perder el tiempo buscándolos –Inuyasha miró a Kagome-. Le he enseñado lo fácil que es contar los días que faltan hasta Navidad utilizando un calendario.

-Buena idea –dijo Kagome, nuevamente impresionada. Aquel hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas-. Siento que no se me ocurriera a mí –dijo, pensando que Emma le había hecho aquella pregunta casi a diario.

-Mi abuelo se hartó de que le hiciéramos constantemente esa pregunta cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños y se le ocurrió el método del calendario y el lápiz rojo. Cada uno teníamos uno en nuestro cuarto y podíamos contar los días que faltaban cada vez que queríamos hacerlo.

-Parece que tu abuelo es un hombre muy sabio –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha rió.

-Lo es, pero no se te ocurra decírselo, o será imposible aguantarlo.

-Voy a guardar mis cosas – Emma se agachó para recoger su lápiz y el calendario del suelo. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha-. ¿Aún vas a enseñarme a jugar a las damas esta noche?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Desde luego. En cuanto terminemos de comer.

Emma sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.

-Tío Jimmy dice que soy demasiado pequeña para aprender.

-¿Sabes distinguir entre el negro y el rojo? –preguntó Inuyasha a la vez que apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Emma asintió vigorosamente.

-Sí.

-Pues eso es todo lo que necesitas saber para jugar a las damas.

-Bien –Emma miró a su madre y sonrió al ver que ya no parecía enfadada. Luego volvió a mirar a Inuyasha-. ¿Vas a necesitar que te ayude más?

-Ahora mismo no, pequeña. Yo me ocupo de guardar las herramientas –dijo Inuyasha mientras se agachaba para guardar la llave inglesa en la caja-. Tú guarda el calendario y el lápiz y luego nos vemos.

Emma asintió y salió de la cocina tras dedicar una sonrisa a su madre.

-Con la paciencia que tienes con los niños, tal vez deberías ser maestro –dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba al horno para comprobar cómo iba la carne que estaba preparando.

-¿Maestro? Puedo manejar a los pequeños de uno a uno, pero no sé cómo me las arreglaría con varios.

-Seguro que no tendrías problemas –mientras tomaba un paño para abrir el horno, Kagome pensó que nunca había conocido a nadie que se comportara con tal naturalidad con un niño.

-Creo que la gotera del fregadero ya está arreglada –dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero del pantalón la lista de tareas que había anotado y le echaba un vistazo. Planeaba dejarlo todo acabado antes de que empezaran los preparativos para el día de Navidad, de manera que aún tenía tres semanas por delante.

Algo llamó su atención y alzó la mirada a la vez que olfateaba el aire.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estás cocinando, huele de maravilla –dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Kagome por detrás, sin saber muy bien qué olía mejor, si la carne o ella. El afán de tocarla, de volver a besarla era una constante molestia que se esforzaba en ignorar.

-Gracias –dijo ella mientras le daba la vuelta a la carne-. Pero dices eso todos los días –se sorprendió al volverse y ver que Inuyasha estaba justo tras ella. Por un instante se quedó paralizada y o miró a los ojos.

-Un hombre podría tomarse personalmente que lo miraras con esa expresión de suspicacia y cautela que pones cada vez que se acerca –murmuró él.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, consciente de que aquello era cierto pero negándose a reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué estás hablando.

Desde que Inuyasha había llegado, cuanto más cómoda había ido sintiéndose Emma con él, más nerviosa e incómoda se había ido sintiendo Kagome. Tal vez se debía a que era consciente del poder que Inuyasha ejercía sobre ella, de lo que sus caricias y besos eran capaz de hacerle. Desde el último que se habían dado había evitado cualquier indicio de conversación o trato personal con él.

-Ah, Kagome, creo que aquí está pasando algo –dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, y se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, nerviosa -. No sé de qué estás hablando.

Inuyasha sonrió y deslizó un dedo por la punta de ka nariz de Kagome.

-Me parece que la nariz te está creciendo –su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que ella fruncía el ceño-. Tiene tendencia a hacerlo cuando alguien dice una mentirilla como la que tú acabas de decir. Mentir no te sienta bien, Kagome –dijo con suavidad –. De mometo lo dejaremos así, pero no soy un hombre al que le gusta que le mientan. Simularé que no te muestras suspicaz y cautelosa conmigo. Puede que cuando me conozcas mejor te des cuenta que no tienes motivos para tener esa actitud –alzó una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Kagome–. Algunas personas piensan que soy un tipo bastante agradable. Puede que tu llegues a pensar lo mismo algún día.

A continuación, silbando, metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la cocina mientras Kagome contemplaba su espalda, boquiabierta.

------------------------------

Ay con esta mujer, pero que s epuede hacer pues, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, a y perdonen la tardanza es que en mis vacaciones estoy estudiando y tengo que hacer un monttooooo nnnnnn de cosas en mi casa, pero voy a hacer lo posible para subir los cap mas rapidos, ahora porfis, les pido que me dejen un review, no se preocupen acepto regaños, insultos, y felicitaciones, jeje.

Cuidense, bss

ELIZABETH


End file.
